


Innocence

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cunnilingus, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Religion, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, based on discord shenanigans, camper Yuuri, church camp, counselor Victor, i beg of yall please read the tags before reading, intersex omega, underage yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri's been dealing with a lot of conflicting thoughts and questioning who he is, and he finds solace from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164
Collections: Anonymous





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Please, before you read any further, READ THE TAGS AND ARCHIVE WARNINGS. This fic contains sexual content with an underage character, ie: Yuuri is about 16 here. This started as a conversation with some friends about being closeted and queer as a teen who grew up in a religious environment/being sent to church camp, and it was sort of a way to come to terms with the internalized homophobia I dealt with back then even before I realized I wasn't straight myself. Everything else about the fic just kind of...happened. Anyway, enjoy, don't say you weren't warned, etc etc.

Yuuri knew he was supposed to be using this time to socialize with other campers, not holing up by himself in the cabin, but it was so hot, and he'd already been fighting _those_ thoughts all week enough as it was without being surrounded by half of his fellow male campers running around without shirts on. He needed a little while to himself to think, to get his head back on straight. With his cabinmates all enjoying the nice weather and Victor probably at some sort of counselors' meeting, he'd get that much-needed alone time.

Or so he thought.

As he opened the door to the cabin, he was surprised to find Victor, having apparently just gotten out of the shower, sitting on his bed in nothing but a towel. His broad shoulders and chest still glistened with droplets of water from his still-damp hair, which he was carefully brushing as he pored over one of the many books he kept in the cabin.

Maybe coming here was a mistake.

It was okay, he told himself. Victor was clearly engrossed in his book; he could close the door and make a clean getaway, completely undetected.

“Oh, hi Yuuri!”

_Fuck._

“Um...h-hi, Victor,” he stammered, keeping his eyes pointed to the floor, pretending that the scuffed toes of his sneakers were much more interesting than his unfairly attractive, practically naked counselor. “I didn't mean to interrupt, I just, uh...forgot something.”

“You didn't interrupt anything,” Victor said, smiling at him. “I actually wouldn't mind some company, if you'd like to stay a while.”

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to take him up on his offer, despite the two remaining brain cells still capable of a coherent thought warning him that that would completely defeat the purpose of him coming here. “Okay, that sounds nice,” he said after hesitating for a moment as he stepped inside.

Victor couldn't help frowning, seeing the young camper so...withdrawn all of a sudden. If he were honest with himself, he couldn't keep Yuuri out of his head since the day he arrived. The boy was utterly stunning, if a bit lacking in confidence, and he'd been hoping, praying, _begging_ whatever deity would listen for a moment alone with him. Yes, there was a voice in his head telling him it was wrong, to be attracted to one of his campers, a male camper no less. But he'd seen stronger, more pious men than himself give in to their own carnal desires over much less attractive people.

He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. If anything happened, there was always confession.

“Come sit with me, Yuuri,” he said, marking his place in his book with a scrap of paper and setting it aside. “You look like you have something on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?”

Yuuri's caramel eyes widened. “Uh, no, I...I'm fine,” he said, his cheeks darkening. He kicked his shoes off and tucked them under his bunk before sitting at the foot of Victor's bed, as far from him as he could be while still being so temptingly close.

“The Lord doesn't take kindly to lying, Yuuri,” Victor said, his voice deepening just enough to catch his attention. “It's okay, you can trust me. I'm here to listen if there's anything bothering you.”

Yuuri fidgeted with his hands, trying his hardest to will away the tingling sensation between his legs. “Well...I guess there _is_ something that's been weighing on me...it's kind of embarrassing, and...a little scary...”

“There now, take your time, there's no pressure,” Victor told him calmly. He scooted a bit closer, the motion causing the towel to shift a bit lower on his hips. Yuuri's breath hitched as he pretended not to notice.

“Well...I've been...” He let out a shaky sigh and paused. “You promise this doesn't leave the cabin? And that you won't think differently of me if I tell you?”

“Oh, Yuuri, of course I promise,” Victor said, giving him a genuine, tender smile. “You can tell me anything, that's what I'm here for.”

“Okay,” Yuuri nodded. “I've been...having these thoughts, these... _urges,_ about...” He paused again and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a chill. “About other men. And I know what Father Yakov said about that, and I've been trying not to think those thoughts, but it's so hard, and I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to resist...”

Victor's heart suddenly ached for the poor boy. He almost reminded him of himself, when he'd first come to terms with his own sexuality. “Oh, Yuuri, I had no idea...” he said. “Father Yakov is...I've studied under him for several years and he's very... _passionate,_ ” he said. “I can understand why you'd feel like this after hearing him preach on that.”

“I've been fighting this since before I even came here,” Yuuri admitted. “I don't think my parents would care, deep down, but I'm still afraid to tell them, and...and being surrounded by the others while we're at the lake or out hiking or playing sports, I just get so distracted and I'm afraid I'll be punished for it even if I don't act on it...” His voice broke, and he let out a loud, wet sob. “Victor, I don't know what to do, I don't wanna go to hell!”

Before Victor could even think about his current state of undress, or how that would affect Yuuri's... _predicament,_ he instinctively reached out and pulled the young boy into a hug. “Shh, Yuuri, it's okay, don't cry,” he purred, his voice low and soothing. “I promise, it's okay. Would you like me to tell you a secret about myself?”

Yuuri took a few deep, shaky breaths and wiped his face, looking up at Victor and losing himself in those gorgeous blue eyes. “S-sure,” he hiccuped. “What's that?”

“I used to be in exactly the same boat you're in right now,” Victor said. “Young, confused by the way I felt around other boys, terrified by one of Father Yakov's speeches on homosexuality...I was afraid too. I spent so many sleepless nights crying, praying for those thoughts to go away. But they never did.”

Yuuri blinked, staring at Victor with disbelieving, tear-filled eyes. “W-wait...you mean that you're...you were—?”

Victor nodded. “I am. And I'm at peace with it.”

“But...how?”

“Well, Yuuri, I remembered that we were all created the way we were for a reason, and that God doesn't make mistakes,” Victor said. “And I realized that if those thoughts I was having weren't going away, then maybe I was meant to have them. Maybe I was meant to be this way. And maybe you were too.” He gently removed Yuuri's glasses and set them aside, then wiped the tears from his eyes. “Did you know that the scriptures actually never explicitly say anything against being gay, Yuuri? Trust me, I've looked.”

Yuuri sniffled, feeling his face heat up beneath Victor's touch. “It doesn't”

Victor shook his head. “Not a single word. But you know what it does say? It says that God loves us all very, very much, just the way we are. And that includes you, and your soft brown eyes, and your adorable giggle, and your kissable lips...”

“My...wait, Victor, wh—“ Yuuri started to ask before Victor captured his lips in a soft kiss. Suddenly, he felt all of his fears dissipate, the tension in his body ease as he melted into the kiss. He almost didn't notice that he was on his back with Victor on top of him until he felt a pair of wandering hands pulling his shirt up. He gasped and instinctively pushed him away. Victor looked disappointed for a moment at the rejection, but then looked apologetic.

“Yuuri, I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry,” he said. “I...I would never try to take advantage of you, if I gave you that idea, I--”

“No, it's...I just didn't expect it,” he said. “We can...y'know, keep going, this feels nice...” He gave Victor an appreciative once-over, turning scarlet once he'd noticed that the towel around his waist had fallen away.

“Okay, Yuuri,” he said. “We'll keep going. I'll even let you tell me how far you want to go, okay?” He placed his hands at the hem of Yuuri's shirt again, giving him a hopeful look. “Just tell me where you want to stop, _da?_ ”

Yuuri nodded, raising his arms above his head as he let Victor undress him. “Hey, Victor...I know you're studying for priesthood, but have you, um...ever been with anyone? You know...physically?”

“Once or twice,” he said simply. “It's been quite some time, though. If you're asking me to be gentle, I was planning on it. Do you trust me?”

Yuuri shivered and nodded as he watched Victor slowly tug his shorts down his hips, almost forgetting to even feel self-conscious of his naked body compared to Victor's. He couldn't help wanting to cover up upon feeling Victor's eyes on him, though. He'd never had anyone look at him like this, and it was a little embarrassing.

“ _Blyad,_ Yuuri, your body is just as gorgeous as I thought,” he said, examining every inch of the boy lying beneath him. He was curvy, even what some may refer to as pudgy, and beneath the softness he could see hints of a well-trained body—that of a dancer, perhaps? Yuuri's thighs parted almost as soon as he'd pulled his pants down, and between them, Victor was _very_ pleasantly surprised to see, was the prettiest pussy he'd ever laid eyes on. “And here, just look at you,” he continued, eyeing it hungrily. “Look at how wet you are already...”

Yuuri blushed at the comment, and at having somebody besides his doctor look at him... _down there._ “Is...is that a good thing?” he asked, hoping he didn't sound too naive.

Victor chuckled softly, reaching down and gently trailing his fingertip along Yuuri's folds, making him cry out. “ _Da,_ it's a great thing.” He repeated the motion, making Yuuri whimper and squirm with just a few light touches. “You're so sensitive, I'm barely doing anything...” He barely stifled a groan of his own as realization hit him. “Wait...have you never even touched yourself before?”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. “I always thought that was a sin too...” he admitted, turning his head away. He gasped when Victor used his free hand to tilt his chin upward, so that he was facing him again.

“I'll tell you what's sinful,” he said with a wink. “That this beautiful cunt of yours has never felt the pleasure it truly deserves. I know I said I'd let you be in charge, but...please, Yuuri, please, would you let me eat you out?”

“I, uh...don't know what that means,” Yuuri admitted, nervously touching his fingertips together. “But...if it feels as good as you touching me like that, then...yes?”

“Oh, you're so innocent, I almost don't know if I can bear to deflower you now,” Victor teased, making Yuuri pout adorably. “It means I want to use my mouth on you. And yes, it will feel amazing, I promise. Hold your legs apart for me, please?” He smiled as Yuuri parted his legs further, granting him an even better view. “So pretty, Yuuri, I bet you taste just as good as you look too...”

Yuuri instinctively reached to cover his face in embarrassment at the comment. “N-no, surely not...” he said. “I didn't...I mean, I knew that blowjobs were a thing, but I never knew that...you know...anyone would ever want to do _that_ to me...”

Victor hummed softly, leaning over to kiss Yuuri and coax his hands away from his face. “Don't hide from me, there's no shame in not knowing. I'll teach you. I'll even start slow, so I don't overstimulate you too quickly, okay?” He moved so that he was positioned between Yuuri's trembling thighs, looking up at him while just inches away from his flushed, pink folds. “Are you ready?”

Taking a deep, resolved breath, Yuuri nodded. “Yes, I'm ready,” he said, after a few moments of hesitation. “I...make me feel good, Victor...please?”

“With pleasure.”

Victor slowly leaned in, his hair falling in silver silken curtains on either side of his face, obscuring him as he peppered soft kisses to Yuuri's outer lips. He held Yuuri's knees, keeping his legs apart as he slowly began to ease more into it.

The sensation, while definitely not unpleasant, was very unfamiliar to Yuuri and he had a hard time letting his body adjust. As he writhed and whimpered and grasped at the sheets beneath him, he could tell how much tension he was holding in his body. He knew Victor would probably want him to relax, but...could that part of him really taste _good?_ Was he clean enough? He always made sure to wash thoroughly in the shower, but...

“Mmm, _vkusno!_ ” Victor mumbled, coming up for air after several minutes. “Yuuri, you taste so sweet, I think I could get addicted...” he teased, giving him a playful wink before focusing again on his cunt. He'd been giving most of his attention to the lips, narrowly avoiding his clit to build up anticipation. “I'm not going too fast, am I? I want you to enjoy this too...”

Yuuri nodded, slowly willing himself to relax as he made eye contact with Victor. His lips were flushed and swollen from exertion, and he licked the bottom one teasingly as he waited for his reply. “I...it feels good,” he finally said. “I'm just...not used to it, is all.”

“Hmm. That's fair, I suppose,” he said. “We can stop if you want, I'll be just as content looking at you. Maybe even taking a couple of pictures—”

Yuuri had to stop himself from clamping his legs shut at the idea of being _photographed_. “I don't want you to stop,” he said. “W-will you keep going, Victor?”

Victor grinned and nodded. “Gladly,” he said, ducking his head back down and gave him a soft kiss. “I wonder how sensitive you are _here,_ ” he said, eyeing Yuuri's clit, flushed and practically begging for attention. He prodded at it gently with the tip of his tongue, earning a startled shriek from Yuuri. He smirked to himself as he began to tease it more, reveling in the reaction it got out of the younger boy. Humming softly, he pressed his lips to it and sucked lightly, sending a chill up Yuuri's spine and setting every nerve in his body alight.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri cried, feeling pleasure more intense than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. His mind went hazy and his vision, already blurry without his glasses, went white, and Victor still didn't relent; he could still feel him licking, sucking, kissing—and, oh _god,_ was that his tongue _inside of him?_ When Yuuri finally came down to earth, all he could do was stare at the ceiling and try to catch his breath.

“Victor...that was...” he said, slurring his words a bit. “Was that...is that what an orgasm is like?”

“ _Da,_ how was it?” Victor asked, wiping his now very wet face with a satisfied smile. “I hope I met your expectations...”

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes, you did...” he sighed contentedly and finally gathered the strength to prop himself up on his elbows, giving Victor a tired smile. “Is there...is there more you can show me?”

Victor tapped his finger to his bottom lip, smiling as he still tasted Yuuri there. “Yes, eventually,” he said. “But I just wanted to make you feel good for now. I eventually want to go all the way with you—that is, to make love to you—but I'd like to wait. I want to make it special for you.” He blushed at the admission, leaning over Yuuri's body and kissing his lips.

“I want that too,” Yuuri replied. “I want my first time to be with you.”

That evening, over dinner, Yuuri and Victor's cabinmates all seemed oblivious to the flirty glances exchanged between the two. Although the sudden choking noise Yuuri made when Victor playfully licked at his ice cream cone didn't manage to go entirely unnoticed.


End file.
